26
by i see the spark
Summary: A word for every letter, a moment for every word. / Austin and Ally, and their relationship, based on all the letters of the alphabet, and more. Auslly/AU.


_26  
accident_

* * *

**Summary: **A word for every letter, a moment for every word. / Austin and Ally, and their relationship, based on all the letters of the alphabet, and more. Auslly/AU.

**Prompt: **Loosely based on David Levithan's _The Lover's Dictionary_, but with a little twist, and difference – because I have not actually read the book yet. Also, 500 Days of Summer kind of thing, except, with a happy ending.

**A/N: **I have a lot of fanfiction ideas right now. I'm in the works of writing one called _i guess youre'in london today_, based on how I envisioned Taylor Swift's _Come Back…Be Here _music video would go. I'm also planning to write a one-shot inspired by The Dixie Chick's _Travelin' Soldier_. It's all in progress – no, not really; I haven't written any of them yet – but I'm not making any promises because I might jinx myself. But if you notice my name-change, four for you :) Anyway, I feel like I've lost my sense in writing proper fanfiction, because I busied myself writing to vent out my frustration on Raia. I hate that. So, from now on, I'm avoiding writing any Raura fanfictions – only sticking to Auslly. Also because, in this site, it generally is illegal to use real-life people *looks at all R5 fanfiction writers*. Anyway, read the rules kids, it'll do you good. Trust me, six years in this site, I've learned my leasson.

**Disclaimer: **Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the girl that owns this show? Of course, it's not me.

* * *

**accident**, _n._

"_This isn't exactly how I planned my first kiss." She mumbles softly, eyes unfocused – looking everywhere but at him._

_With that, she only gets a small chuckle in response._

"_Neither did I." He admits playfully, and she feels her mouth go slack in surprise. "But hey, I bet this is much better."_

~ ღ ~

It's not a, _once upon a time_ kind of story. No. It never really is. But, it is one definitely worth telling.

It starts with a girl, never really been one to give it all for love. She was clueless, head-strong, young, and carefree – the perfect combination. And then, there's him. The playful and happy boy, that held a little bit of mystery in him.

They met one rainy morning, waiting for the same bus to take them down the other end of town. She's got an umbrella, a bag slung lazily over her shoulder, and him with his mess of books and unimportant papers, held up to fight against the rain. He grins sloppily when he catches her eye, a little mischief at that curve of his lips. And this leaves her blushing, looking down at the ground, feeling herself all shy and bashful.

"It's lovely rain." He comments, the light drizzle patting over his shoulders. "Even if it's cold and a hassle, I still feel at home with it."

"It's not Belfast(**1**) City without the rain." She offers him a shy smile, leaning her umbrella over to cover him. "It's a beautiful thing, really – the rain. But, that's no reason for you to catch a cold."

His eyes look down on her in wonder, admiring the way her coffee locks flow naturally down her shoulders. And he sees her eyes, so full of life, and happiness, complimenting her very innocent smile. He almost thinks he could fall in love with her.

But who has time for love at first sights? Certainly not him.

"Thank you so much, kind lady." He dips his head down in a mock bow, tipping his books as if it were his hat. She giggles in response, doing an elegant courtesy, as she eyes him carefully.

"You are very welcome, my dear sir." Her eyes are laughing, and her smile evidently full of grace. But she sees him through her thick lashes, and she adores the way his blonde tousled hair looked, shimmering with dews of rain.

People have started to come, gathering around the small bus stop, packing themselves in at that tight little space. This pushes the two teens closer together, their rain covered skin barely touching. But their eyes remain staring into each other, boring holes, reading into the other's soul. The smiles fade, and the look of slight confusion – and that one look that says "I'm trying to figure you out" – comes into picture.

They can't remember why they're in here, or where even are they. And they don't know how long before this moment ends. But the rain falls down lighter than ever, and the place fills with people, unknown strangers they'll only ever see now. And they lean in closer to each other, because space is lacking, and their breaths are mixing.

And all of a sudden, an old man clumsily trips behind her, and he falls, accidentally elbowing her, and pushing her forward. Blondie, caught off-guard, stumbles forward to catch her. But his movements were not at all graceful for, a second later, their lips are touching, and they're both staring into each other's wide eyes.

But they don't pull away. And no one else seems to notice. All the other people, busy checking the time, talking on the phone, impatiently looking out for the bus – they couldn't see these two teens and their dilemma. But that doesn't stop them from not pulling away.

Their senses finally came back – five minutes too late – and they _unwillingly_ pull themselves apart, still holding each other's gaze.

"That was—"

"I know." He cuts her off, looking away, fingertips lightly tapping those once virgin lips of his.

"I'm—I'm sorry!" She blurts out, stammering, wincing at her own careless actions.

He turns to look down on her in surprise, wondering what on earth she was apologizing for.

"I'm pretty sure you were disgusted by that! I was just—it's not my fault—I'm sorry." She stumbles through her words, and he's nothing but amused, eyebrows raised as his gaze stays on her. "I feel really stupid."

"Don't worry about it." He laughs a little, waving a hand of dismissal.

"Still." She breathes out, forcing herself to look down, feeling shame and embarrassment burning through every little bit of her body.

"And I'm sorry too." He weakly apologizes, scratching the back of his neck, smiling a sheepish little smile. "I'm sure you're saving those plump lips of yours for your loving boyfriend at home."

She shakes her head, still staring down on the ground. He raises his eyebrows again at her actions.

"This isn't exactly how I planned my first kiss." She mumbles softly, eyes unfocused – looking everywhere but at him.

With that, she only gets a small chuckle in response.

"Neither did I." He admits playfully, and she feels her mouth go slack in surprise. "But hey, I bet this is much better."

"So, you're saying you don't have a girlfriend?" She asks in total disbelief, jaw still hanging a little loose.

"Well, what about you, huh? Never thought you'd be the girl who doesn't have a boyfriend!" He counters, bringing up an accusing finger to point at her.

"Oh, who would like a dork like me." She groans, not really taking it to heart, her own insult to herself. "But you—you on the other hand, you're attractive."

He feels himself stepping back, once again surprised by her response. He clears his throat, before bringing up a hand, wrapping his finger around her chin, and tilting up her head. She's forced to look up at him and his whiskey eyes, as he leans in forward, hot breath fanning over her nose.

"You think I'm attractive?" He mutters softly, stroking the soft skin of her chin.

"Ye—yes." She stutters out, feeling his tantalizing gaze on her.

He leans in a little closer, letting go of her chin, but bringing his lips close to her ear. He's almost touching that sensitive tip of it, as his hot breath blows against it.

"I think you're attractive too." Pulling away, he smiles, lights shining through his eyes. Bringing up a hand to shake, he introduces himself. "I'm Austin Moon. Wannabe-singer, and an aspiring artist."

"You sing?" She asked, finding herself quite surprised that this boy, could maybe possibly be, as passionate about music as her. She takes his hand, gently shaking the offer.

"And play the guitar, and piano." He laughs again, a habit of his she picks up on. She finds that little snort he does as he loses himself through happiness, a little adorable. "I dabble on other instruments too."

"And you draw?" She asks, a little astounded.

"Paint, draw, take photographs – all in the works." Austin shrugs, closing his eyes in a carefree manner, as the girl looked up at him in nothing but pure admiration. "How about you? I have yet to know your name, beautiful."

"Oh, um—Ally. Ally Dawson." She blushes under his charm, smiling a little to herself as she gains more confidence whilst speaking to him. "I sing too. And play the piano. And I write."

"Write…?" He questions, gesturing with his hand for her to continue on.

"I write songs. Stories. Everything." Her eyes glow as she tells about her ambition, and she finally looks up at him with her big doe eyes. "I just want to write. I don't care if it's a book, a song, an article on the newspaper—I just want to write."

"Is music a passion for you?" He curiously asks, giving her a sly look.

"Yes. Music means _everything_ to me." She answers a little too eagerly. But he didn't seem to mind.

"Then maybe, _we'll get along just fine_."

* * *

**A/N: **A little post-note, thank you for all my lovely readers, sticking by me through everything, having me on favorites and alerts, reviewing, you are all wonderful and great. Don't forget that. I appreciate every single one of you guys, because you're all amazing, and some of you, I know, are very talented writers. I can't promise weekly updates, or even to update anytime soon. I stink at it, you know. And A Levels is starting for me, and I'm going to be so caked with so much work. But I'll push through, and finish all 26 chapters of this, I'm swearing to you all. Have a good day, and drop a review, won't you? Also, I may or may not open my _private messaging box_. Thoughts? AND, lastly, guys, I think I might delete _stay by your side, through the rain and shine_, and _post break-up_. So, if you like those fanfictions, speak now or forever hold your peace :) AND, very very last thing, I do check my poll guys so, please vote :)

**1 **– Belfast City, my city in Northern Ireland. Because, well, I'm the writer and I get to decide. And I know the place so well, I know exactly how to describe it :)


End file.
